You Are His
by MarnieeD92
Summary: Marlena was captured by Alois and hidden in a room where he thought no one would find her. She was his and there was nothing she could do. That was until a certain demon came to the rescue.
1. Captured

It was dark, oh so dark.

Possibly it was due to the fact there were no windows to be found in the place you were being held captive in, or it could've been due to the piece of bloody cloth that currently obscured your vision.

Blood still slowly trickled down your face from a small wound on your hairline, leaving a large stain of blood on the cloth that was wrapped round your eyes. The wound was caused by the one who had captured you, as you walked through the forest on your way home.

At the time you knew it was foolish, as your mother was always warning you about walking through somewhere so dangerous on your own, but being the teenager that you were you didn't listen.

So there you were walking through the forest, humming a little tune to yourself, when you were hit over the head by something hard. Falling limply into someone's arms, they then whispered in your ear, as they carried you away, "I really didn't want to scar that pretty face of yours, but I didn't have any other choice." And with that you blacked out.

Then you woke up in this god-forsaken place, dizzy and confused. After coming to your senses, you realised your arms and legs were chained to something and you could hardly move, or see anything for that matter - it was just endless darkness before your eyes.

The room, or cell, you were in smelt damp, musty and was awfully cold. It felt like you were in nothing but a silk night dress. Someone had clearly undressed you, without permission of course, and this just turned your sadness into anger as you got more and more pissed off.

Suddenly your mind turned to the thoughts of a particular red-eyed, raven-haired, attractive demon.

Assuredly, he would have noticed your absence by now and would be coming to rescue you. You felt the mark on your pale right shoulder tingle as you tried to hold back the angry tears that threatened to spill down your cheeks.

Like hell you were going to let anybody see you cry. You didn't cry when you lost everything back then, and you certainly weren't going to cry now. You just had to keep thinking about Sebastian and everything would be fine.

Late at night, as you were sleeping uncomfortably in the corner of the cell, your eyes snapped open and your ears perked up when you heard the jingle of keys and loud, obnoxious footsteps coming towards where you were being held.

"So how is my precious item. I hope it's not too damaged." He laughed as he opened the cell door, and you felt him kneel down next to you. The blindfold was lifted off your eyes and you came face to face with none other than Alois Trancy.

If you had to be captured by someone he would be the last person in the whole of London that you would want to be captured by. It wasn't just that he was sadistic, because let's face it you've been around many sadistic guys; heck even your demon lover could be sadistic at times. It was because this boy had some bipolar tendencies and could be annoying - so annoying that you didn't even want to deal with him.

He reached up a hand and brushed away the hair that was covering most of the wound. He bought his lips up to it, licking it to taste your blood.

"It's too bad this looks like it's going to leave a scar." You growled at him and tried to move away from his hand, which was hard to do with the chains still attached to your wrists. "C'mon don't make show such a scary expression. You'll ruin that pretty face of yours even more, and I so do hate hideous things."

Alois crawled onto the mattress of the bed, and crawled over to you, so he was straddling your hips. He sat up with his legs on either side of you and leaned down until his face was just inches away from yours; you could feel his breath on your face, making you feel disgusted.

You spat at him earning you a stinging slap across your face. You spat out some blood and glared back at him, now you were extremely pissed off. He was dead once you got these stupid chains off your now bleeding wrists and ankles.

"How dare you spit at me!" He roughly grabbed your hair and yanked you closer to him, making you squeak out in pain. "You are nothing but a toy, something I own and as a toy you just have to stay still while I play with you."

He leaned down once more and as if he was emphasising his point, he harshly bit your neck, drawing blood.

As he went to exit the cell, he turned back to you and said, "just be a good girl and stay there. It's not like anyone's going to be rescuing you anyway."

He laughed maniacally as he slammed the door shut, locking it before walking away from your prison.

'Sebastian where are you?' You thought as you laid back on the bed, as much as you could.

Shutting your eyes, you finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Invitation

You were sweaty, dirty, smelly and you could really do with a relaxing warm bath, or even a adequate meal for that matter. But what did you get instead?

Bloody leftovers: meagre few scraps here and there and a glass of lukewarm water, that felt like it had been left in the sun for far too long.

After the third day, you began to lose track of the days you had been held captive here.

Has it been a week? Days? Or perhaps years?

There was no way for you to know, and the only thing that kept you sane was the thoughts of your beloved demon, Sebastian.

You couldn't think of any possible reason as to why he would be taking his time to get here. Perhaps he couldn't find the right moment to slip away and get here? His master Ciel was quite a busy with his Earl duties.

Even though you were his cousin, he wouldn't necessarily take a break just to come to find you, right? You weren't that close to begin with and you were pretty sure he didn't know about the intimate relationship you shared with his butler.

{{At Present}}

Back to the cells, and you could feel your magic power draining.

Yes, that's right, you are a demon; well half of one. Your father was a full demon and a quite powerful one at that. After your mother died, he didn't take it well and ran off after leaving you on the Phantomhive manors doorstep. So you've lived with Ciel since you were 14 and 6 years later, here you are stuck in an infuriating Earl's dungeon.

Day after day, during the evening, he would pay you a visit with the evilest grin on his face and torment you until the early hours of the morning.

As you were weak and losing strength fast, you couldn't fight back like you usually would. One of your powers was to control the minds of those who are closest to where you are at that moment, but you couldn't maintain a firm hold on Alois's mind. Something was blocking you.

More bruises and scrapes decorated your once porcelain skin, which didn't bother Alois in the slightest, despite his more initial statement of him not liking 'ugly things.'

That's what you must of looked like at this present moment; used, ugly and broken.

Something had snapped within you a while ago.

Your eyes that once shone, were now dull and the only thing that was keeping you going was the fact that you could move about more freely now, as your chains had been removed. It seemed Alois thought you weren't the type to run away. Although if the cell doors weren't in the way you would have high-tailed it out of there faster than it took for him to blink. You were quite proud of your speed.

A week later you were leaning against the wall, counting the cracks in the floor for the millionth time, when you heard quick footsteps coming towards you. You stood up and shakily walked to the door, your limp hair falling dully round your face. The footsteps belonged to none other than the butler Claude, who held no expression on his face, as he shoved a maids dress at you and ordered you to change.

"Fine, but turn around first. You pervy butler."

Once you made sure he was looking the other way, you pulled the night dress you were currently wearing over your head and pulled on the maids dress.

It was black, with a lacy purple apron that cinched in at the waist and reached to above your knees. On your knees you wore knee-high stockings with tiny bows at the top and round your neck was a purple choker, with a small chain attached to it.

It was like you were the pet and Alois was your owner.

A moment later, one of the purple-haired triplets walked through the open door and tugged on the chain, bringing you closer to him.

He whistled and said, "my what a cute girl. Why must master keep you all to himself? I think we should all get a turn to play."

"That's enough!" Claude grasped his shoulder and pulled him away from you, but the purple-haired male kept a firm grip on your chain. "The young master is waiting. He wants Marlena to join him for breakfast."

With a tug of the chain, you were forced to follow the two males in front of you. You tried swallowing the hard lump that was starting to form in your throat, but you just couldn't.

Arriving at the dining table that was placed in the garden, the surrounding flowers gave off a sweet scent that contrasted to how non-sweet this situation was.

"Marlena you're finally here!" Alois jumped out off his seat and started clinging to your neck.

You really didn't get this boy; one moment he was charming and the next he would smile evilly as he performed even eviller deeds. You inwardly groaned as you were forcefully sat down and Claude pushed in your chair, while Alois returned where he was sat before you arrived. You felt something press on your ankle and glanced down to see your leg had been tied to the chair.

Clearly you weren't that trusted yet.

It suddenly dawned on you that there was no escape for you.

What if Sebastian never came for you?

What if nobody had even noticed you were gone?

What if you were stuck here forever?

No!...

This wasn't like you at all. You knew that one of the reasons that Sebastian even loved you was because of your strong-will. You could fight yourself out of any situation, and you were especially good at fighting. But what were you doing now? You were acting weak, and weak people were something you detested. This was no time to be running yourself down and letting this asshole control you.

You weren't a pet, and you certainly weren't a toy.

You had to find a way out of this yourself.

As you started to come up with a plan and braced yourself to move, you felt a renewed strength within yourself. You were about to free your foot from the rope that tied your ankle to the chair, when you saw Claude bend down and whisper something in Alois's ear before handing him a white envelope. Turning your head slightly you thought you saw the Phantomhive's crest stamped on it. But you couldn't be confident.

Excitedly unfolding the letter, Alois skimmed it and squealed.

"Tremendous news. Ciel is hosting a little ball, and I've been invited." He aimed a smirk at you and strolled over to where you were sat, snaking one of his arms over your shoulders, making you cringe.

"You're coming too Marlena. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see their precious Marlena in the arms of me!"

He played with the ends of your hair and tossed his head back, laughing more maniacally than ever before.


	3. Ball At Phantomhive Manor

Alois no longer kept you locked up in his dungeon. He had permitted you to sleep in one of his many guest rooms and you joined him at mealtimes, but you had to keep the choker on your neck with the chain attached to it. He said it was proof that you were his.

After breakfast, on the morning of the ball, Hannah prepared a bath for you.

Something that you were thankful for: a bath was one of the things you had been longing for since you had been captured.

You couldn't wait to be rid of the grime and dirt that covered your body.

Stepping into the hot water, you felt your muscles relax, and you let out a breath of relief. This is exactly what you needed.

Once you were done, you got out of the bath and Hannah wrapped a fluffy towel round your wet body and handed you a red, silk dress.

"Oh my lady Marlena, don't you look lovely?" She exclaimed after she had helped you get dressed.

You had to admit that she was right, and the dress was certainly lovely; with a heart-shaped top that showed off a little cleavage and it flowed out at the bottom, reaching all the way to your feet. The dress fit perfectly and accentuated your curves. On your feet you wore red, leather flats and on your neck was a black, lace choker. Hannah had styled your hair in a fish-tail braid that went down your back.

If you were still at the Phantomhive Manor, you might have felt excited for tonight's events. But having bandages constricting your breasts as it was wrapped round your injured chest, bandages that tightened round your throat and even more bandages were on your wrists and ankles: it would've put a damper on anyone's mood.

You walked down the flight of stairs leading to the mansions foyer, when you were stopped by Alois who exclaimed what a precious doll you were and how he was lucky to be going to the ball with you. However, you knew that the only thing that made him excited was the thought of what Sebastian and Ciel would do once they saw you.

Marlena, on the other hand, couldn't wait to see them for a whole different reason.

You just wanted to be in your demons arms again and have him kiss you with the passion he always did.

Then you were outside, and you refused Claude's offered hand, when he went to help you into the awaiting carriage. You didn't need, and you didn't want his help, you just wanted out of this place.

You were so close to being back home and that was the only happiness you had today. As you sat opposite Alois, you could see the anger hidden behind his eyes - he was angry because you had refused his butler, but he was good at hiding it. He wanted to have a little fun today and he wasn't going to let your rudeness ruin it. You just simply didn't care if you were being rude. The look on Alois's face was totally worth it.

And then you arrived at the manor. The all too familiar house rose up before you and you felt tears come to your eyes.

You were finally here.

You were finally back home.

You were where you belonged.

The mark on your right shoulder tingled as it felt the presence of the one who had given it to you. He was close, so very close. But yet he was so far away. Alois put an arm round your waist emphasising this and you came crashing back down to earth, as you stepped through the manors doors and entered the ballroom.

It was exactly as you remembered. A giant chandelier hung down from the ceiling lighting up the giant room, and glinting of the champagne glasses that the nobles held in their perfectly manicured hands.

People laughing, people dancing and people talking. They all crowded round the floor, mingling and filling their tummies with expensive food.

You and Alois made your way across the dance floor, and he swept you up and twirled you around in a dance. You hadn't danced since the night of your birthday, when you had a private party with Sebastian in your room. That was just a memory now, a memory that you kept close to your heart.

Out of the corner of your eye, there was a flash of red and a smirk that you knew all too well. You swiftly turned your head and there he was in all of his crimson-eyed, raven-haired, handsome glory.

Your demon, your lover, your one true love Sebastian.

He was stood at the end of the room with Ciel, and he had his eyes trained on you while his signature smirk played on his lips. You smiled at him as if you were reassuring him that you were ok - as much as you were reassuring yourself.

His eyes roamed down as he noticed the bandages that were poking out of the top of your dress and he scowled a little.

He bent down and whispered something in your cousin's ear, who then looked over at you and got up out of his chair.

They began to make their way towards you. But Alois had made for the opposite direction and was pulling you towards a table and some chairs, sitting you in one of them.

He placed a necklace round your neck, with a large pearl hanging from a black chain and said, "this is a present from me Marlena. Let's just say it's something of a lucky charm." He laughed and walked off to chat to some people he knew.

You were left there, sitting on your own and waiting for your saviours to find you.

It seemed like it had been forever, when you felt a weird sensation travelling from your head to your toes. Your arms went to your sides and wouldn't move no matter how hard you tried and the same happened with your legs. The only things on your body that still moved freely were your eyes and lips.

You tried to call for help but nothing would come out. Tears sprang to your eyes and threatened to spill down your cheeks. Then you felt someone place their arms under your legs and put your arms around their neck. You were lifted out of the chair and you looked up, only for your eyes to meet red ones.

Ones that looked at you filled with love.

It was Sebastian, and glancing down you saw your younger cousin Ciel, who didn't look at all happy: you didn't know whether it was because of you or what Alois had done to you. Some of the make-up on your face had faded and some bruises were now visible. You didn't want Sebastian to see them, so you tried burying your face in his chest.

"What should I do with her m'lord?"

"Take her to her room and make sure she's okay."

"As you wish m'lord."

"Sebastian I..."

"Shh wait till we're in your room."

Sebastian settled you on the bed. You never thought you would miss your silk, purple sheets so much and you were tempted to crawl under the covers and sleep, but your movements were still restricted. Sebastian noticed this and removed the necklace from your neck, snapping the chain in the process. As soon as you could move again you threw yourself at him and practically strangled him when you put your arms around his neck.

"I've missed you Sebastian."

"I've missed you too Marlena." He put his hand on the back of your hair and hugged you closer to him, breathing in your scent; the one he loved so much. He was happy to have you in his arms again.

He kissed down your face from the corner of your eyes, the corner of your lips, your jawline and finally he pressed his lips to the mark he had given you, the one that claimed you were his.

Finally, he lifted his head up and gently pressed his lips onto yours. It was short and simple, but it was enough to send the butterflies in your stomach crazy.

He made you crazy.

"Why didn't you come for me?" You asked after a moment of silence.

"That's..." He started to explain his reasonings, but then he felt Alois's presence nearby. He plastered a smile on his face, and said instead, "there's no time for that now, there's something I have to take care of first."

"Okay." You smiled weakly and fell back on the bed. Feeling it's softness against your skin.

Sebastian kissed your hair and smiled softly at you, the smile that he only showed you. "I'll be right back, so promise me to stay awake until I return." He exited the room, and you felt your eyes droop.

You didn't think you could keep that promise, as you felt yourself drifting closer and closer to dream land.

"I'm happy to be home with my demon." You smiled to yourself, as you fell asleep.


	4. Peaceful Days That Won’t Last

Shivers racked up and down your body and left you breathless. Something was constricting your chest, and you just wanted to scream, alas no sound could escape past your chapped lips.

'Someone save me!' Marlena thought, being unable to say it out loud.

Of course nobody could hear you, and you knew that no one would come save you: Marlena was trapped.

Trapped in that dingy dungeon.

And then you found yourself locked in a room filled with mirrors - on one wall there was a two way-mirror and on the other side of the mirror stood Sebastian smirking to himself. It was evident that he had no idea that his beloved stood just mere feet from him; you could see him, but he couldn't see you.

No matter how much you cried, how many times you tried calling out to him, or when you collapsed to your knees and dug your nails into your scalp, shrieking with all you had. At that point you sounded like a banshee, your scream was enough to deafen anyone.

However, it didn't seem to get through to the demon on the other side of the mirror.

Sweating and sticky, you woke up panting after that horrific nightmare. You've been getting constant nightmares since you had returned home and Sebastian would run into to the room to comfort you. He would stay with you until you fell asleep, stroking your hair and holding your hand in one of his own pale ones.

To others Sebastian might seem uncaring and cold, unless it came to the contract between him and Ciel. The thought of getting to eat Ciel's soul once everything was all over, was the only thing that seemed to make the raven-haired demon smile.

But that wasn't what you knew or thought. For you, Sebastian could be warm and affectionate.

Of course your cousin didn't know about the relationship between you and the butler. So you would usually meet when Ciel was asleep, or when you could throughout the day, away from prying eyes.

"Good morning milady Marlena." Speak of the demon and he shall appear.

Sebastian strode into your room and opened the curtains, letting in the warm sunshine. He turned his gaze towards you and cast a wandering eye down your sweaty body, which was adorned by a black, silk nightdress.

The demon never failed to notice even the slightest thing; he was very attentive to detail, and he knew immediately that something was wrong. You could tell this because the corner of eyes creased up a little in concern, but he still smiled a rare, caring smile.

You jumped up off the bed and ran at Sebastian, throwing your arms around his torso and burrowing your face in his chest. Feeling his warmth, and knowing he was there, was something that always dulled the ache in your heart. And chased away the nightmares.

Chase away a nightmare with another nightmare. Namely, the demon who now stood with one arm around your waist and the other stroking your back comfortingly.

"Did you have another nightmare?" He asked in his cool voice. You just nodded and clung onto him tighter.

He put his fingers under your chin and lifted your face, so he could see your lovely features properly. He kissed the tears that were clinging to your eyelashes and then he placed a chaste kiss on your lips. "They are all gone Marlena. I won't let them, or anything hurt you."

"Thank you." You smiled and wiped at your eyes. Your worries lifted by just a little.

You calmed your breathing and said, "anyway, what are the plans for the day?" You decided to forget about the nightmare and just focus on enjoying the day.

"Well, master wants to go in to town, because he has a few things to pick up, " replied Sebastian. "He wants you to join him. He said it would do you good to get you out of the house." Ciel did make a good point there.

Since coming back to the manor, you haven't left the house, in fear of running into that crazy Trancy again. Like hell, you were going to go back there.

"That sounds like fun! I haven't been shopping in a while and there are a few things I need to buy."

"And what might those be?" Sebastian raised a slim eyebrow and smirked playfully.

"Oh my dear Seb, that is a secret." You poked his nose and called for your personal maid to come help you get ready for the day.

{{Timeskip}}

The morning was crisp, warm and full of sunshine as you arrived in town. You stepped down from the carriage, thanking Sebastian as you did and you breathed in the fresh air. It had been a while since you had been here and you were happy to be out of the manor.

You had pushed the thoughts of running into Alois out of your mind and were planning on enjoying your day out.

Besides you had a demon with you, and you knew that Sebastian would protect you when the situation called for it.

Sure, there was Claude on Alois's side, but you were sure that your Sebastian would be able to win against him in a fight... probably.

Besides that, all you could think about was what you were going to buy today. You wanted to get something to thank Sebastian for everything he has done for you.

As you strolled down the pathway and marvelled at all the different shops, something caught your eye. You were so distracted and excited by the prospect of buying the perfect gift, that you forgot to tell your cousin and his butler that you were going to the shop you had just spotted.

After buying your purchase and hugging the gift to your chest, giggling like a little girl to yourself, you made your way back to where you had seen Seb and Ciel last. Before you could even take one step forward, someone grabbed your arm and pulled you roughly into an alleyway.

"What is the meaning of this?!" You demanded not allowing the fear to seep out and betray you.

Your capturer chuckled maniacally and you knew that laugh anywhere. It belonged to the only person who could make your skin crawl and make your heart come out of your mouth; and it made a dash for it down the street. You wished you could do just that.

Sadly, you couldn't because at the end of the alleyway, effectively blocking it, was none other than the demon butler Claude, with his cold, piercing eyes.

"Aw, aren't you happy to see me Marlena."

Alois snaked an arm round your waist and tugged you towards him, until your chest was pressed against his.

"You know I was so sad when you ditched me at the party. Have you been having fun with that demon of yours?" You flinched and tried to turn your head away from him, but he grabbed your chin harshly and forced you to look at him.

"Get off me!"

"Did you forget Marlena you were mine?" He smirked and bought your face closer to his. "That mark on your shoulder might say otherwise and even if you are with him, you will be always be my little toy." Alois laughed and put his mouth next to your ear. "I wonder how far you've gone with that demon hm? Have you done something like this?" And with that he smashed his lips on top of yours and bit down hard on your bottom lip, causing you to draw blood, when you gasped he used that as an opportunity to put his tongue inside your mouth.

It was disgusting and your body shivered all over. You didn't want to do this with him, or any man for that matter, except your Sebastian. Why should you have to put up with this?

You weren't any weak, defenceless girl, and he may think of you as a toy, but you weren't just going to stand there and let him play with you. Two can play at this game...

You bit down on his tongue hard enough to draw blood and smiled with a wild expression on your face, as you watched him spit out blood and howl in pain. A few minutes later he had composed himself and now he was glaring at you with hatred in his eyes.

He stomped over to you and hit you across the face, the force of it made you crumple to floor. Clutching your face, you looked up at him.

"How dare you bite me?!" He yelled, malice dripping of every word.

"Just..." One kick.

"Stay..." Another kick.

"Down..." A third kick.

"And..." A fourth kick.

"Let me..." He grabbed your hair roughly and put his face in front of yours, practically spitting the words in your face.

"Play with you." He pushed you away, and you hit your head on the wall, hot blood began to stain your hair.

Alois stood up and looked behind him, as if he could sense someone approaching where you both were.

"Too bad my little Marlena." Alois straightened out his clothes and gave you one last kick for good measure. "We'll have some more fun next time and be more obedient ok?" He gestured for Claude to follow him and then they both disappeared out of the alleyway.

You were once again left broken, bruised and bloody.

The gift you had bought previously now lay crumpled, within eyesight and you reached out a shaking hand to bring it to your person; you clutched it tightly to your chest, as hot tears streamed down your bruised cheeks.

Why hadn't you told Ciel and Sebastian where you were going? This would have all been avoided.

You were foolish and you felt like slapping yourself, that would've been possible if it didn't hurt so damn much.

Your mind was becoming hazy and black spots danced before your eyes. You felt sleepy, so sleepy, and just wanted to succumb to the darkness to block out the pain.

Before your mind faded out, you overheard someone calling your name and a warm, slender hand was placed on your arm. "Stay awake Marlena! You can't go to sleep okay?" You were lifted gently in someone's arms and were pulled into a familiar chest.

"We're taking you home right now to be treated."

"So don't close your eyes."


	5. In The Darkness

'Ah hello darkness, my now familiar friend, it looks like we meet again.'

How long have you been here this time? It seemed like you've been here for months, or even years. To others it probably hadn't been that long, though.

You wondered what Sebastian has been doing, while you've been hiding here in the darkness. You knew he was probably watching over you, waiting for you to open your eyes.

Should you wake up, though? Is there even any point?

You used to be so confident of your own abilities and you had thought that you would be fine by yourself. But after what happened with Alois it just proved how powerless you really are. Perhaps you should ask Sebastian to instruct you in some things. From observing him all these years, you knew how great a fighter he is.

In the distance you can hear faint murmurs, but it's hard to make anything out.

Are there people there? Are they talking about something you can't even comprehend?

You strained your ears, but you still couldn't make anything out.

And then in the distance a light appeared.

It just kept getting brighter and brighter, wiping out any darkness that was in its path. Squinting your eyes, you got up off the ground and made your way, cautiously, towards it.

The voices were getting clearer, and you could make out some of what was being said:

"Why isn't she waking up?" The person, who you assumed was Ciel, said.

There was a hint of concern in his voice, something you had never heard before. Sure you were both cousins, but you weren't very close. He had never shown even the slightest concern towards you before.

"Remember milord that she was brutally beaten when we found her. She has to have time to rest."

Sebastian's words were laced with anger, that the young master didn't notice.

The black-haired demon was angry beyond belief, he should have noticed when Marlena had wandered off. He should have been keeping a closer on her, especially after the first time she was kidnapped by that Trancy.

What was the point of his mark on her shoulder, if he couldn't even sense her?

"I'm going to slaughter Alois when I see him next!" Ciel was acting uncharacteristically. Usually, he was stoic and hated to show his emotions.

However now, if anybody wandered into the room and saw him, they would see his face coloured in rage and the fire burning in his eyes. He wouldn't allow others to know, but Marlena was his precious cousin: she was the only family he had left after all.

{{Now we go over to the Trancy manor}}

"Claude!" Alois called for his butler, as he concluded the letter he had been composing. He put it into its respective envelope and placed his seal on it.

"Yes master?"

"Make sure this letter gets to Ciel." He ordered, handing the letter to Claude, with a smirk on his face.

"As you wish." Clauded replied.

"May I inquire what it is about?"

"Let's just say I'm going to get back what is rightfully mine." He grinned his manic grin and chuckled to himself.

"I'm coming for you, Marlena!"


	6. Hallucinating

That was the fifth time.

The fifth time that you had seen him, mocking you and laughing at you, as he stood in the corner of the room.

Or would sit beside you while you ate and he would lay beside you at night, making it hard for you to sleep.

He was a ghost, invisible and haunting.

Nobody else could see him and nobody else knew he was there.

Was he just a figment of your imagination?

Was he supposed to be a constant reminder?

A reminder of whom you really belonged to: despite the mark that was on your shoulder, the one that your beloved demon had placed upon you.

It was becoming painfully clear to you that there was no escape. There were no exits and no other way for you to leave the crazy train, the one that was headed for the even crazier station.

You couldn't talk to your cousin about it, and you definitely couldn't talk to Sebastian about it. He would just worry about you, and you had received enough of that. Not that you weren't happy to receive all the love and attention you could from the handsome butler. But you wanted to work this out on your own. No matter how much it scared you.

Deep down you knew the blonde-haired, bipolar, sadistic male wasn't really there. He was nothing more than an illusion, one that you had conjured up.

It was your fear come to life.

Now you weren't someone who could be viewed as weak. Heck you were someone who could keep up with Sebastian when it came to sparring and whatnot. That being the case, what you had been through when you were captured and the beating you had received in that alleyway, was enough to scare anyone.

Even though you weren't weak, right now you would've been mistaken for being exactly that.

It was clear to the butler that there was something very wrong with you: you were growing thinner by the day, and black circles were visible below your eyes. It did nothing to your beauty, but it still concerned him. Also, he had noticed how you would pause in whatever you were doing and stare into the corner of the room. How, you would be sleep-talking and making pained expressions in your sleep.

Sebastian was good at picking up on your emotions and he knew when you were happy, sad, angry, or even lustful.

The demon was probably the only one who knew everything about you.

Sadly, he hadn't acquired the ideal opportunity to ask you what was bothering you.

The manor as of late had been hectic, ever since they had received the letter from Alois. As much as Ciel wanted to refuse the letter and tell Alois not to come, he had to keep up appearances. Meaning that he had no choice but to allow the Trancy to come to his manor.

Everyone was preparing for it and they were all thinking up ideas on how to protect you from him.

He was debating whether to tell you or not. But you seemed out of it most of the time, even if you did reassure him you were fine every time he asked.

At the moment he was making tea and baking some treats for the young Earls. Soon it would be time for Trancy's arrival and Sebastian was hoping that you wouldn't find out about his visit.

A scream echoed throughout the manor. It ricocheted round the rooms and bounced off the walls. The scream was so loud and shrill that it caused everyone to stop in their tracks and cover their ears. Who could possibly be making that awful noise?

Sebastian recognised the voice immediately and ran towards where he thought it was coming from. He stopped just outside the door and his eyes widened slightly at what he saw.

You were cowering on the floor, gazing up at the face that haunted your nightmares and even haunted you when you were awake. Your fingers scratched at your scalp, as you tugged on your hair.

Trying to calm yourself down: clearly that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. This wasn't another one of your hallucinations, he was real. Oh so very real and he was now stood in front of you. On his face was the same sadistic smile that followed you everywhere.

What was he doing here? Was he going to take you away again?

You looked around you and your eyes rested on Sebastian. You jumped to your feet and clumsily ran towards him, you stumbled a little and you finally reached where he stood. You hid behind him and clutched at his jacket.

Wearily you peered around him and looked at your past tormenter.

Sebastian looked down at you, concern filling his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to comfort you, but right now that was going to be impossible to do so.

You burrowed your face in Sebastian's back and jumped a little when you felt someone tap your shoulder. You cautiously looked behind you and saw none other than Alois Trancy stood before you. How had he gotten there so fast?

"It's splendid to see you again Marlena." He smiled a close-eyed smile that sent shivers from your head to your toes.

You fell backwards and felt strong arms catch you.

Now what's going to happen?


	7. Protect Those You Hold Dear

Sebastian glared at the blonde earl who stood before him, with you enfolded securely in his arms. It was taking everything within him to restrain himself and not attack the younger male. If it weren't for the contract with Ciel and he had sworn not to cause any harm to Alois, so to not upset anything, he would've already ripped his body apart. And strewn the parts across the whole of London.

That wasn't the only thing holding him back, though. There was also you, who was now trembling in his arms.

The urge to protect you was unreal.

He would do anything to make sure you were safe and that no harm would happen to you. Despite the fact that he was a demon and it was known that demons weren't supposed to hold certain emotions, love being one of them, he still loved you.

You would have to be blind if you didn't see how beautiful you were, because that is undeniably what you were. Not only was your beauty evident on the outside, it was evident on the inside too: that was one of the reasons he was attracted to you and you were strong. You could keep up with him when sparring. It took a lot to unnerve you and make you seem weak. And Sebastian knew that was explicitly how Alois had made you look: like a weak and fragile girl.

And he hated him for it.

Rage was building, starting from his stomach and traveling to every part of his body. If only... If only he could do something.

Something that would ensure you were safe.

The demon thought about it. If he could he would lock you up and make sure that Alois, or anybody else that meant any harm to you, couldn't get in.

Yet, Sebastian wasn't that insane.

Or maybe he was...

But he didn't want to do that to you, not after what he had heard about what the blonde earl had done to you.

He was going to do anything.

Anything to ensure that Alois Trancey would never get his hands on you again.


End file.
